My Little Treasure
by OhGodTheHorror
Summary: Kagome only wanted a normal life, but that's about to change when she finds herself on a pirate ship with a certain ice prince. Now she must find her place in this human VS demon world and find romance along the way... rated T for swearing
1. Life as a princess

Chapter 1

"Your grace, Lord Inuyasha is here to see you" a maid said in a flustered voice as she rushed into the room that held the princess. Said woman nodded and closed the book that she had been reading. Sighing, she schooled a smile and turned around just to meet the lord's gaze.

'An angel of twenty with long midnight hair and deep blue eyes is standing in front of me; she is every man's dream come true. And she's aaaall mine…' he thought smugly as he bowed courteously and kissed her hand. "You look absolutely stunning today your grace" Inuyasha said as he raised himself,

"Funny Yasha-chan but you can forget the formalities when we are alone ok?" she said in an angered voice, tapping her foot. "Hai Kagome-san, but you do look lovely today" he said sexily, making the girl blush and look down. She saw that she had forgotten to put back on her gown which had become too constricting and was in just an under-dress. She threw her arms into the air and growled as she searched for her missing clothes.

"Yasha-chan, can you see a purple gown with black and gold frills anywhere?" the girl asked as she searched behind a chair. "Like this?" he teased, holding up said gown. Kagome snatched the dress from him and quickly pulled it onto herself. Twirling around quickly she asked "how does it look?" Indeed she looked beautiful. Her hair was tied loosely with a few strands hanging on the side and her body looked even curvier in the right places, the gown went so low in the front that her feminine cleavage showed just a little. "Like a goddess" Inuyasha replied. Kagome poked her tongue out and walked out of the room with her new puppy following.

"So… where to today your grace?" Inuyasha asked sweetly,

"Hmm… how about the pier, I love the sights and sounds of a busy life" she replied ecstatically as she ran off and into the carriage.

Once there, Kagome jumped out and ran to the edge of the pier. "Wow! Isn't this beautiful Yasha-chan?" she asked as moments later, a panting Inuyasha had caught up and was too looking at the great scenery. "Its filthy water with a beautiful sun…a dreamland" he replied boredly. "Gees Yasha-chan, you're so boring. Don't you just want to get out there and jump into the water?"

"I'd prefer to stay dry thank you"

"Yea well I wish that I could, except the current is heading towards the sea and if I jumped in, I'd be carried out to sea before you could say 'bob's your uncle' right?"

"Precisely… which is why we shall instead eat near the water and eat the pre-packed lunch I brought."

"Oh yay, you always think of that" Kagome said happily,

"That's because you never do" Inuyasha sweat dropped as he brought out the basket and gave the princess her lunch. She ate it happily and smiled.

"Help! Pirates!" an old fisherman yelled as he ran up and down the pier waving his arms frantically. Kagome jumped up in an attempt to run towards the chaos but was pulled back by a worried Inuyasha. "No this time princess, just stay behind me" then he pushed her back and ran towards the carriage.

Sesshomaru's POV

'Just my luck' Sesshomaru sighed in an annoyed manner as he ran with a few men following him. He had only come here to sell a few rare items for money when one of his men started to harass an old man. He instantly pulled him away however it was too late for the old man had recognized them and yelled out "pirates!"

It ended up getting the attention of the whole port and they were now all running from the police who were chasing them. "Jankoutsu, you will surely suffer once we are free of these soldiers" he threatened as the man gulped in fear.

Finally, they met the end of the pier where their boat sat and jumped in, rowing as fast as they could while evading the gunshots of the soldiers who were red faced. They watched from a distance as the townspeople were still running.

Normal POV

"Hey Yasha-chan look. A stampede!" Kagome yelled excitedly as men and women were running towards the two in fear.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into the crowd, hoping to get through, however, they soon became separated and Kagome was pushed back into the crowd, towards the sea and screaming as she was soon out of sight.

"Kagome-san!" Inuyasha called once the crowds had left and the ship was gone. "Where the hell are you?" he yelled frantically. Hours of searching later proved fruitless as she was nowhere to be seen. "What will I tell the king?" he said, throwing his hands up in defeat as he made the long and lonesome journey home.


	2. Seaing the problem

Ok everybody… the second chapter is good to go so have fuuuuuun!!!

Kagome woke up feeling cold and with a huge headache. She tried to move but found that she was drenched. "What the?" she said as she looked around, all that was to be seen though was water, water and more water. She screamed in annoyance as she splashed around while attempting to stay afloat, "why does this happen to me?" she whined "all I've ever wanted is an ordinary life but I-hey look a boat!" she said, her mind now working at a million miles an hour. "Swim" she chanted as her body moved as fast as the dress allowed her to. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was a ship and it was now heading towards her, "help!" she yelled, waving her arms.

Someone must've seen her as the anchor was weighed and a ladder was thrown down. 'Hmm, what a funny ship. It doesn't look like one of my fathers' she thought as she slowly climbed over the rim. What she saw made her gasp in both horror and excitement. In front of her were dozens of men all in shabby clothes and reeking of alcohol. Two of them stepped forward and latched onto her arms as they brought her closer to the filthy men.

"Let me go you filthy pirates" she yelled as she struggled to break free. Thinking quickly, she kicked one in the jewels and the other in the shin, and then she ran off as fast as possible.

She was a meter from the edge of the ship and thought that she was going to make it, but her plans were ruined when a man clad in white stood in front of her. She skidded to a halt and went to turn but was held back by the two who had caught up, the man in front of her smirked as a pirate knocked her out and she fell limply in the pirates' grasp. They laughed merrily and waited for the man in white to speak.

"Well done men, now back to work" he said as he lifted Kagome bridal style. "Aye aye captain" they hollered as they scurried off. The captain walked over to his quarters and placed her on the bed, "oh and boys, if any of you are thinking of interrupting me then you WILL be killed" they nodded as he shut the door.

There are times in a man's life when he cannot think or move for fear of ruining the moment, and for the first time in his life, the captain was experiencing such a moment. 'If I undress her and she awakens then she will cause a scene, but if I do not get her out of these wet clothes, she'll catch a cold' he thought as he looked at her. She was a beauty when asleep like that and the captain resolved that she would be silenced if she tried to scream. So he carefully unbuttoned the front of the dress and placed it on the chair by the fireplace to dry, then he unbuttoned her under-dress and corset, leaving her naked for him to see.

'damn this temptress' he thought irritated as he quickly covered her with the blankets and sat on the end of the bed, waiting. It wasn't long before her eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly. She shivered and looked down, only to see that she was naked. "What the? I don't remember-wait a minute…" she said before looking up to see that a man with long, silver hair was walking up to her slowly. 'Oh my goddess… he's gonna rape me and kill me' she thought and was about to scream when she was silenced by a pair of warm lips against her own.

The captain knew what she would do once she noticed that she was without clothes and knew that he was to silence her. But he had not expected to kiss her, nor had he expected for her to respond. Once he broke the kiss, her eyes opened slowly and were filled with rage. In less then a second, her hand had made connection with his cheek and the captain knew that she would be trouble.

"YOU BASTARD!!! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY FIRST KISS, THAT'S SACRED AND IS MEANT FOR MY BETROTHED ONLY and now he's going to hate me and I'm going to be a concubine for the rest of my life. And who knows what you've done to me already I mean for all I know I could be taken and I'd- oh god I'd have to stay with YOU!!! Damn why can't I just have a normal life…" she ranted as the captain closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead in pain. She stopped and looked at him worriedly, "are you ok? Do you have a headache?" she asked without breathing once in between. "Thanks to you wench, it has returned-" he growled but wasn't able to finish as she shot up and placed her hands on his temples, rubbing them gently. He closed his eyes in relaxation and placed his head in her blanket covered lap as she continued. "I'm Kagome by the way, Kagome Higurashi of the Higurashi dynasty. What about you?" she asked softly, receiving a mumble. "Hmm? Was that captain fluffy? Ok then, that's what I'll call you" though he tried to protest, her calming ministrations were causing sleep to claim him.

In five minutes he was sound asleep and she had gotten up to check on her gown. It was almost dry and her under-clothes were now finished, she put them on and waited for the gown to dry.

Finding a brush, she fixed her matted hair and tied it back loosely with her ribbon. Then she climbed back into the bed and snuggled up to the captain for warmth while she waited. Said captain did not awaken until sunset the next day and by then her gown was dry and she was fully dressed much to his dismay. "Why good afternoon captain fluffy, it is past lunchtime and the sun is now setting" Kagome said cheerfully as she poured him a cup of tea and gave it to him. "How's your head?" she asked

"Fine now that you've silenced."

"Ha hah... very funny captain fluffy but I'm glad you're better" the captain growled at what she had called him and she noticed the anger but said nothing. "My name is Sesshomaru and you shall address me as such, or you may call me captain. But do not insult me"

"I'm not insulting you CAPTAIN… I asked you before what your name was and you replied with fluffy. I'm only doing as you have ordered"

"You have a mouth girl, learn to keep it closed while on MY ship"

"I'm not like those women you know of, if I have an opinion, I will speak it."

"It'll get you killed"

"I'll take that chance"

"Bitch"

"Rapist"

"I have done nothing to you"

"You stole my first kiss"

"You kissed back"

"Well I'm not going to ruin it, even if I was kissed by you"

"This conversation is over, address me as captain or I'll give you to my crew"

"Fine you win, meanie"

"What was that?"

"Ooh I dislike you greatly"

"Well the feeling is mutual"

"Speaking of mutual, I'm hungry. Bye" Kagome finished as she stood up and walked out of the room, not paying any attention to neither Sesshomaru's puzzled face nor the dozens of pirates who were listening in to their conversation. "You'd better get back to work, he's going to explode in a minute and come looking for me and I don't want you guys to get in trouble" she said as she walked off. They nodded and they ran back to their stations. Moments later, an angry captain stormed out of his cabin, "which way?" he asked, frightening the crew. They all pointed to the bow of the ship and he ran up without another thought.

Once he had climbed the many stairs, his anger diminished when he saw her. She was standing at the very edge, singing quietly and not paying attention to Sesshomaru if she had noticed him. The wind was blowing her hair and her ribbon was coming loose, as it undid, she turned and noticed the captain staring at her. The wind blew towards him and he caught the ribbon before it flew away. "Thank you for catching it, it's very special to me" she said as she reached out to take it back but gasped when he turned her around and tied it securely.

Kagome blushed as she looked up into the captain's golden eyes which she had only noticed then. "Wow, you look like either a ghost or an angel." She said,

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment."

"Take it as what you will, I don't mind" Kagome said as her stomach grumbled, her blush doubled and she smiled sheepishly. "I knew I should've eaten more for lunch" she cursed as she turned around and walked past Sesshomaru who caught her just before she left. "You could always ask me"

"Oh but I don't want to waste your food, don't worry I'll find my own"

"Shut up, you're dining with me got it?" Kagome poked her tongue out at his words and ran off, the captain following as he sighed 'what have I done?' he thought, very annoyed at the girl who was quickly changing him.

They sat down in the captain's quarters and found that food was prepared. It looked horrible and Kagome found herself tearing from the stench. Sesshomaru sat down and watched Kagome's reaction; she sat silently as Sesshomaru ate. "Are you not going to eat?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No thanks… I seem to have lost my appetite. No wonder you constantly get sick, this is horrible" she said, standing up and sitting on the bed. She looked out the window and saw land. "What is that place?" she asked, pointing to the island. "That is your land, we're bringing you back" he said, finishing his meal and pulling a chair next to her. She looked at the land and smiled sadly, although she had just met him, she was starting to enjoy the captains company and the crew couldn't have been that bad. "Tell me something, are the crew's conditions worse then your own?" the captain nodded and watched as she stood. "Would you be able to show me?" she said,

"It's not good to see them now" he replied in a harsh tone, but Kagome thought nothing of it. "Please?" she whimpered, Kagome felt sorry for them and knew that they would need her help. Sesshomaru nodded and lead her towards a door on the far side of the ship, when he opened it, the stench was almost unbearable. Everything went silent as Kagome cautiously stepped into the crowded room with all eyes on her, she shuddered as the men seemed to be enjoying her distress. Some moved closer towards her but backed off once a growl was heard, Kagome continued to walk until she reached another door, one that had inscriptions in blood. "Beware?" she said more to herself then to anyone else as she pulled the door open and stepped inside. A now surprised Sesshomaru followed but looked around cautiously.

Sooo… what did you think??? Review please if ya like it


	3. Hoist the main sails real vers

**here you go peeps, the real live super awesome sugar chocolatey coated super mega cool chapter which is the real one... sorry about the previous and please review if you like it...**

Kagome didn't have to be a priestess to know of the death in the particular room, however she was trained for the eye of the restless and what she felt was worse then disturbing. "Horrible" Kagome whispered as she fell to the floor and cried.

"The story goes that my uncle, the pirate I stole this ship from kidnapped women and tortured and raped them in here then threw them overboard when they became useless. When we entered this room for the first time, angry spirits came forth and attacked us. We have tried to settle them but they do not rest." Sesshomaru explained,

"You could never understand what these women went through, but I can feel it. My body is being torn apart and I just want to die. Oh someone from above, save these women and give them the light that they deserve. No longer will they rot in pain and betrayal, but in harmony and love, I shout out your names so that you may break from the bonds that tie you to this hell and ascend into heaven," then Kagome proceeded to call out the names of all of the women and with each one, a ghost would disappear through the roof. Once Kagome called the last name, the spirit came forth and instead of ascending, she possessed Kagome's body and stood.

"Thank the woman for her kindness. For fifty years we have been here, our hearts bound by the men who kept us locked away. And now we are free, good fortune will come with this woman for she is pure of heart but she still holds darkness. I leave you now with my sister. Goodbye" then she left Kagome's body and vanished.

Kagome fell limply and Sesshomaru caught her just in time. He laid her on the floor and in seconds, she had awoken with a weak smile on her face. She looked up to Sesshomaru who was kneeling next to her and his crew close by, all looking worriedly at her. "No need to fear, this room is spirit free and now radiates a clean aura" she laughed as she stood. "Now I don't think that this is the only room in this giant ship of yours is it?" Kagome said as she walked over to a door and climbed down its steps. "Back to your stations, this is the new eating hall." Sesshomaru said as he followed the princess further down.

They came to another room that was completely filthy with food scraps and rotten meats. "So I'm guessing that this was your kitchen?"

"No… this IS our kitchen" the captain replied, Kagome ran her finger along a bench and shuddered. "This'll have to be cleaned" she ordered, "in the morning" then she turned to look at Sesshomaru with puppy dog eyes. "What do you want?" he sighed, not being able to resist that face. "I would like some help please…" she said cutely as Sesshomaru caught on, "of course, I shall send some men tomorrow" he replied as Kagome pouted

"Slave driver"

"What was that?"

"I said thank you" she said sweetly as she turned to leave. He grunted in return, earning another pout from the princess "aww… don't be such a meanie fluffy" she giggled, kissing him on the cheek and scurrying off. She ran past the crew before they had even noticed and was lying on the captain's bed sleeping by the time he returned. 'What an odd princess,' he thought as he curled up on the chair and fell asleep.

"Briiiiiiing!!! BRIIIIIIIING!!! Rise and shine sugar it's time to work!" a loud voice shouted into the captain's ear causing him to groan and turn around. Too bad for him that he had forgotten where he was sleeping and fell off the chair. Kagome laughed and pulled him up onto his feet, then she grabbed the brush and handed it to him. She heard his stomach rumble as he looked at her expectantly, she shook her head "not until that kitchen is spotless got it?" she said as she walked out of the room and into the open. They weren't far from her castle and she knew what it was that she had to do. She would send a pigeon to her maid in waiting Sango and her personal tutor Miroku with a list of supplies and to load them onto a boat, then they would bring the supplies to the ship and well… it'd go from there, 'that can be my thank you for saving me' she thought. She was still daydreaming when a few pirates came up to her, "yes?" she said as she turned around to see them bowing "thank you so much miss Kagome, we are eternally grateful" they said. Kagome waved her hands frantically in front of her and laughed nervously, "Whatever I did, don't worry. I just want to help and seeing you happy is reward enough for me. But if you do want to thank me, there's a little job that I need you fellas to help me with." She said, smirking.

Pretty soon she had twenty men working on the kitchen, cleaning and making it look respectable. In their cleaning spree they found a storage room full of food that was preserved and Kagome had an idea as she read the labels. "I might as well cook and clean for them as a thank you" she said to herself as she got to work with her miniature crew.

Once the kitchen was clean and the plates, cutlery and cups they had found were set, Kagome went about making breakfast. An hour later it was complete and she smiled in success as she set out her work, the crew droned in, expecting little food but after seeing the meal they cheered and dug in. Kagome took two plates to the captain's quarters and placed them on the table, Sesshomaru had fallen back asleep and was starting to awaken as she placed the cups and cutlery on as well.

As he opened his eyes, he caught the scent of a cake and shot up from his bed. His eyes lit up as he saw that it was in fact a large slice of vanilla cake with icing and sprinkled on top were peanuts. "What the?" he said in disbelief as he looked to see Kagome setting down the cutlery, "k-Kagome, did you do this???" he asked as he raised himself. She nodded in reply, "and I made heaps for your crew as well, they're eating in the dining hall as we speak. Do you want some?" she said sweetly. Sesshomaru nodded and sat down, looking expectantly at her. "Don't tell me I have to spoon feed you…" she sighed

"No, I was just expecting for you to dine with me"

"Alas I have a ship to clean… unless you said please"

Sesshomaru was fighting with himself, but in the end, his pride won. "Then the ship awaits. I shall send a few men to help you, do we still need to sail to your land or can we just send a boat out?" he said as Kagome's heart fell. "Umm, that's ok I have some of your crew working for me already and I am sending a homing pigeon so we won't need to enter the port immediately" she replied sternly as she walked out of the cabin and slightly slammed the door. Sesshomaru knew that she was upset and was fighting with himself on whether to apologize. 'Why should we, she was busy so we should let her do what women were born to do' his head said

'But she's Kagome' his heart replied

'She is being too serious, this is a pirate ship not a hotel'

'But she's Kagome'

'Yes we've figured that much but it doesn't support my argument'

'She helped us, the least we could do is help her'

'… fine, there's no point arguing. But right after cake ok?'

'Deal' they both agreed as the captain dug into the cake.

Kagome was furious, 'how dare he be so rude after what I did for him' she thought as she made lunch which consisted of pasta. Without realizing, she had made twice as much and cursed herself. "Who cares, they can have it for dinner as well" she growled as she brought the large pot into the dining room. The crew were about to dig in again when she cleared her throat, "what do you say?" she asked, looking at them sternly.

"Thank you" they replied as they dug into their meals in happiness. Kagome sighed as she looked around the kitchen for the cloth to clean up, however, it was missing. She cursed as she looked in the other rooms, only to notice a small room that she hadn't seen before.

Curiously, she opened the door and inside the room were three large rolls of material and two rolls of frills. Kagome looked at the materials in suspicion and stepped inside to check them out. Upon touching the fabric, she purred in delight as it was of the softest silk that she had ever felt and the turquoise colour gave it a watered effect, there was one roll of this and it was long and large.

The other fabric she came across was a brown and was more suitable for pants and casual clothing. It was thick and the roll was long, she turned to the last material which made her laugh. It was white with black stripes along it and she imagined using each of these fabrics for different articles of clothing. The frill were each a different colour. One was white and the other was a deep turquoise, as she measured them, she noted that there was enough to create a gown for herself. She smirked as a design formed in her head.

**There you have it, r&r plz**


	4. Trouble Overboard

Here we are folks, the next chappy

**Here we are folks, the next chappy. If there are any complications then pls inform me.**

**In any case… enjoy!!**

Sesshomaru had finished both of the cakes a while ago and was feeling rather full when a crewman knocked on his door. He came in carrying a plate of pasta and placed it in front of the captain, he looked at it guiltily and questioned the man in front of him. "Where is the wench Jankoutsu?" he said boredly, watching the man for deceit

"Kagome-san is nowhere to be seen captain, she served the meal, we said thank you and she left. But she seemed mad to me, I even thought she might want help cleaning up but she flatly refused. I wonder what's wrong, but she told me to give this to you and when I asked why she didn't say anything…" he said as he became lost in his own train of thought. Sesshomaru felt even worse but once he took a glance at the meal in front of him, he sent his crewman off to find her and dug into the food.

Kagome was still in the room but this time she had a candle and a pen and paper. She started to sketch the design of the clothing after finding threads and needles in the rest of the storage. First she created the gown, it was of course turquoise and lifted in the front while the neck went low and both of the trimmings would be placed around the edges. Next was her pirate outfit, she knew of the weather changes so she decided to make the bottom half shorts which could be let down and turned into pants while the striped fabric would work as a shirt. She would also use a red bandana she had found and a brown woolen vest. Just as she was finishing the touches on the gown, the crewman from before opened the door.

Kagome looked up to see him and smiled. "Oh hello Jankoutsu-chan, did you bring the meal to the captain?" she asked

"Yes Kagome-san I did and he was thankful… but why are you upset?" he said in a concerned voice. Kagome laughed lightly and replied "I'm not upset, In fact I'm happy. Because I have found this material and wish to make articles of clothing, everything is here and I have the design" she explained, watching Jankoutsu's face light up. "Kagome-san, I used to be a tailor before I became a pirate, I worked for the imperials of china and this is where I took this fabric from."

"Oh I'm sorry, I had no idea it was yours, I shouldn't make plans"

"No Kagome-san, I would be honored to assist you in the creating of your garments" he said with a smile on his face. Kagome jumped up and hugged him as she showed him the idea, she told him about the gown and explained a few ideas to him. "I think its possible Kagome-san, shall we get started?" he said as they sat down and rummaged for the perfect tools.

Sesshomaru had now finished his pasta and was full. It was now that he had been hit with a wave of exhaustion and he found himself drawn to the bed, in moments he was asleep and stayed that way for a few hours.

Three long hours had passed and the measurements had been made. Both Kagome and Jankoutsu were blushing madly by the time it was over and refused to speak unless asking a question or giving an order. Though once those three hours had passed, both the gown and the normal wear were cut, they both laughed as the tension slowly diminished. "Now for the easy part" she sighed as both she and Jankoutsu started to pin the outfits together piece by piece.

"Oh no, it's almost dinner" Kagome screeched as she jumped up. She had completed most of the clothes with the help of Jankoutsu and as she raised her head, she noticed that it was a quarter to six. "Please finish what you can and come down to dinner thanks" she yelled as she ran into the kitchen and worked faster then ever. She placed the last bowl of pasta on the table as the crew walked inside, "sorry guys but I accidentally made too much" she apologized, bowing and walking off, they looked from her to the food in utter confusion as they noticed that it was in fact what they ate for lunch. They cared not and were just about to eat when Kagome stuck her head out of the doorway. "HOLD IT!" she said as all eyes turned to her. "Prayer" she said as she placed her hands together, the crew grudgingly followed and she said a few words that only a few could understand. They all said "amen" in unison and she once again left with two bowls, knowing that Jankoutsu was still at her gown.

Sure enough, when she arrived he was just finishing the pinning of it all. He looked up and beamed a smile, earning one in return. "here" he started, holding up the gown, "I need you to try it on to see if it fits" Kagome nodded as she placed the bowls down and took the gown, "close your eyes Hentai" she growled as she dressed quickly without pricking herself. It fit perfectly and had come out seemingly well, "like an angel" Jankoutsu gasped, making Kagome blush and change into the pirate uniform. Jankoutsu stood to show her how the pants worked. "You just pull this here and they drop, then you stick these together and there." He explained, pulling a piece of thick string. Kagome laughed and hugged her new friend. "Thank you so much, but now you must eat" she said as she gave him his bowl and left. "I have to give this to the captain but I shall return" she said as she left in a hurry. Jankoutsu sighed as he ate quickly so that he could continue his tailoring.

Once Kagome entered, her anger returned and she noticed him awaking. "Here you go captain, now I must return to my cleaning duties sir" she said sarcastically, not bothering to even notice the fact that his chest was bare and that his muscles looked good as he flexed them. Guilt washed over the captain as he rose and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hug. "I apologize for earlier on, what I said was wrong and I let my pride get in the way. After all that you've done, you don't deserve such treatment" he said as he let go and bowed, Kagome hit him playfully over the head and giggled "worry not fluffy, I do this because I wish to and I ask for nothing in return… Yet" she said as she hopped out of the room, seconds later she popped her head in and spoke "don't you forget to pray before eating ok? I'll return later" she finished before leaving to once again join Jankoutsu.

"Finally" Kagome sighed as she lay on the floor panting with Jankoutsu next to her. Both had large smiles planted on their faces and looked at their work. It had only taken them the rest of the night and half the day to complete the intricate sewing of both articles and Kagome was more then pleased with the work. She happily tried on the pirates outfit, seeing as she didn't want to ruin the dress and she had work to do. Jankoutsu nodded and bowed kindly, "Kagome-san, it was an honor working with you, I hope that we can again. He said before leaving for his current duty.

Kagome walked out of the room in her outfit, earning double takes from most of the crew, however, she had not shown the stuck up captain and while she made lunch for them all, devised a plan to knock him off his feet. Setting the table once more, she set out the meal which was vegetable soup. She learnt the recipe from her head chef Kaede and used a special ingredient to make it taste divine, a rock from the ocean. When she set out the meal, the crew all thanked her and began to eat, their eyes bulged in surprise as they tasted it. "Kagome-san, this is absolutely divine" Jankoutsu stated as he ate in ecstasy, "yeah, and you look great Kagome-san" another said as the others nodded gratefully as she laughed and scratched the back of her head nervously. "Aww thanks guys, I tried my best and to know it's nice is a good thing." She said happily before leaving with a bowl for the captain, nobody noticed that her skin was paling slightly and she was becoming weaker though.

'I feel as if I'm forgetting something' she thought before shrugging it off and walking into the captain's quarters. He was shirtless and this time she noticed, "Damn it fluffy, put a shirt on! You know that I come in here so why do you walk around like that?" she yelled, earning a glare from Sesshomaru. "It's my ship, I'll do what I want-" he retorted before noticing two things, one was the soup that was in her hand and the other was Kagome's attire. 'She looks so good with her hair tied back and the clothes really suit her' he thought, changing his wording a little as they entered reality. "Soup? Oh and what's with the uniform?" he said stoically as he sat down. Kagome merely stuck her tongue out and placed the soup on the table as well as everything else, "wouldn't you like to know" she retorted, poking her tongue out again, but not before Sesshomaru had caught it between his fingers. "Nlet coh thluthy (let go fluffy!)" she said as he shook his head. With her closeness, he had noticed how pale her skin was and how thin she was becoming. "Are you sick?" he asked as he let go of her tongue and looked at her worriedly. "No" she replied with a confused look

"Well are you eating right?" Kagome slapped her head and laughed nervously, making Sesshomaru unsure as to whether he wanted to hear her answer. "Haha that's what I'd forgotten to do… eat!" Sesshomaru sweat dropped as she muttered something about it happening often. He sighed and pushed her down onto the chair, placing the bowl in front of her. "Eat" he ordered, glaring openly

"Yeah, but first I have to-"

"NOW!" he yelled angrily "or I'll feed you myself"

"I won't open my mouth"

"I'll make you"

"Just try" at these words, Sesshomaru growled as he took a sip of the warm liquid and kissed the princess. She was shocked, however she instinctively opened her mouth and was forced to drink the soup. When the 'kiss' ended, she pouted "that's kiss number two you've stolen"

"Shall I steal three and four?"

"NO"

"Then eat" he stated before leaving the cabin. Thinking about it now, there were many ways he could've forced her to eat, 'but that was just a way for us both to win' he thought as he entered the dining hall. In there were around ten or more men clearing the table including Jankoutsu, Sesshomaru stalked up to the silver haired man and growled, grabbing his attention. "Konnichiwa captain, how are you fairing?" he asked politely,

"Well, but that is not the point. I have noticed that you have grown… closer to the princess yes?"

"Hai sir"

"Then how is it that you failed to notice that she has not eaten since her coming onto this ship?" Jankoutsu paled, confusion clouding his eyes.

"How? She always told me that she would do it later on, I didn't think that she'd forget" he said with a sad look in his eyes. Sesshomaru inwardly glared in jealousy at the boy's closeness but brushed it off instantly as he set orders, "you are to watch her eat every meal until she returns home, is that clear?" Jankoutsu nodded and walked toward the kitchen and brought out a bowl of soup. "You should praise her for her cooking sir, I feel that she'd appreciate it" he said as he walked off to clean something. Sesshomaru sighed as he walked back to the cabin where Kagome was sitting, not touching her soup.

Kagome had been thinking, why was the captain such a jerk but kind at the same time. It confused her to no end and she hated being confused, mostly because she didn't understand and it made her sad. She was angry at the captain, "damn that jerk, why must he be so heartless?" she thought aloud, "he never compliments me on my cooking, he said little about my attire and he doesn't care when I clean" she sighed as she heard the door open and a white haired figure entered the room with another bowl. He looked at her annoyed and sat on the other side of the table, taking a sip of the soup.

Sesshomaru was to say the least, shocked, by the taste of the divine liquid. "Kagome…" he started, getting her attention, "Th-this is… amazing!" he said as he continued eating.

"You think?" Kagome asked in a hopeful voice, all of her doubts were gone. He nodded vigorously. "All of your food is, and I just took a look at the dining room. You've made it so clean." Kagome blushed at his remark as a silly grin grew on her face and she scratched the back of her head happily. "It's alright, I do it for you guys anyways. It's a thanks for saving me" she replied happily although realization struck the girl. 'Saving me means that he'll have to bring me back… and I don't want to go, but maybe…' she thought until she got an idea.

"Umm, Sesshomaru-sama" she said nervously as she refused to look at him. He grunted in response as she continued cautiously. "Well you see… I would… sorta like… to stay" she stuttered, noticing Sesshomaru's face whiten a little. "I promise I'll be quiet, and I'll cook the meals and I'll clean and I'll make sure you are healthy just please, I don't want to go back to that life. I want to stay here and be a mother to you all." She begged, kneeling and clutching his shirt. 'Maybe more to you' she thought as he looked at her pleading eyes. "You won't let me say no will you?" he sighed as she smiled and jumped up.

"Probably not, besides, you owe me for getting rid of your ghost problem"

"I owe you nothing" he retorted. Poking her tongue out, she drank all of her soup in a heartbeat, kissed Sesshomaru and left to find Jankoutsu. Sesshomaru touched his lips as a blush formed on his face.

"Jankoutsu-chan!" she called out as she looked for her friend. "Jankouu-" she said before hearing his voice. "P-please kouga-sama, d-don't hurt me" he said in a pleading voice as Kagome listened, "hah, shut up you girl, we just want to find Kagome and have some fun" they said in a mocking tone

"No you beasts, I won't let you hurt Kagome-san" Jankoutsu said defensively. Laughing was heard until Kagome cringed, they were hurting him and she knew it and after a minute she could stand it no longer. Jumping from around the corner, she yelled at the men, "hey you guys leave Jankoutsu-chan alone!" she said as they all stopped and turned to her. Jankoutsu watched in fear as the three crewmen walked up to Kagome with smirks on their faces. "Why hello there Kagome-SAN… we've been looking for you" they said as they slowly cornered her.

**Oooh what's gonna happen to poor lil kagome eh?**

**R&r to find out… if I get ten I'll tell you mwahahaaa**


	5. Super fun times YAY!

"You three stay away from Jankoutsu-chan, what you did was wrong and you should apologise" she said in an upset tone. They laughed at her as she hit the wall, "let's have some fun first" kouga said as he reached for her hair. Kagome dropped her head as her bangs covered her eyes, this angered kouga as he growled and pulled her hair. What he saw made him wish he hadn't touched her.

Kagome looked up at him with a smirk on her face, however, her happy blue eyes were now as red as blood and her teeth had sharpened. "Ok boys" she began in a frightening voice "let's play" Jankoutsu could only watch in horror.

Sesshomaru could hear deathly screams and pleas for mercy as he was sitting in his cabin. Fearing that Kagome was unsafe, he walked over, following the sound to the deepest part of the boat. There he saw the horrible sight, strewn all over the walls was blood and littered n the floor were about three corpses which had been massacred and cut into many pieces. At the end of the hall sat Jankoutsu who seemed to be injured himself and looked ghostly, and in the far corner stood Kagome as she slowly carved up the last body. Deciding to find out the meaning of this, Sesshomaru questioned his sole surviving crewman Jankoutsu, "Jankoutsu, what the hell happened here?" he asked worriedly as he caught the boy's attention. "k-kouga and his th-thugs were looking for k-Kagome-san to have 'fun' with h-her but they couldn't find her so they attacked me. K-Kagome-san came and told them not to hurt m-me and they cornered Kagome-san, then she said, "let's play" and she killed them. Her e-eyes!" he stuttered as he fainted suddenly.

Sesshomaru looked to see Kagome was now staring at him with a smirk on his face, her eyes however, were a deep red. "You're a-" he said but wasn't able to finish as she sped up to him and began sniffing him. 'How could I not have sensed it before? Demons can sense other demons yet I couldn't sense her' he thought as Kagome's eyes met his own amber ones. "Game over" she said before kissing Sesshomaru, he was so shocked that he wrapped his arms around her waist instinctively and deepened the kiss. Kagome broke the kiss when she fell limply in the captain's arms, lifting her up bridal style, he sped back into his cabin before anyone noticed them and sped back to Jankoutsu who had by now, stood up. "If asked, tell the crew that it was the doing of my uncle's spirit who wanted revenge, and get dinner ready for the crew thank you" he ordered

"Hai sir" he replied before getting back to work albeit a little jumpy.

Sesshomaru looked at the petite girl lying on his bed with a new light. Now that he knew what she was, her faint aura could be sensed, however, he didn't think she knew what had just occurred and probably wouldn't want to. Though he was surprised at her strength, 'maybe her demonic side had run wild due to her energy being so low from not eating, however why did she kiss me? Is that the only way to transform her back? And would it work with another male or was I special?' he pondered. With all of the questions given, a headache had formed, he rubbed his temples in a frustrated manner, not noticing that Kagome had awoken.

"se-Sesshomaru-sama…" she whispered as she caught his attention, she was looking at her bloody hands before turning her pleading blue eyes to him, "what have I done?" she finished as tears began to fall and she turned away from the captain, ragged sobs racked her body as she shook uncontrollably. Sesshomaru left after promising to return, however, his promise fell on deaf ears.

He returned minutes later with warm water and a cloth. Slowly, he lifted the tiny girl and began to clean the blood while she wept silently. After twenty minutes, he had cleaned off the blood, but the marks were there, Sesshomaru pulled the girl into an embrace as she now cried in his shirt. Eventually she spoke.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I-I'm sorry" she croaked in a hoarse voice as she was pulled closer,

"It was not your fault Kagome-san, but I need to know. How long have you been a demon?"

"Well, you've seen my burden so I won't lie. I was born this way, my father was a demon and he had me with another demon, but soon after my birth, both my mother and father were killed and my stepmother re-married. I was allowed to stay as a royal as long as I never showed my demon side, but I couldn't help it" she explained as the tears slowly ceased. "I was so scared that Jankoutsu-chan would be hurt but then when they hurt me, I was scared… that I'd never be able to tell you how important you are to me" Kagome said as her breath evened out slowly, "I now know… I couldn't have… transformed back… without… y…o…u…" Kagome was by now asleep while a wide eyed captain sat in thought. 'She is so selfless, yet her inner demon holds so much hate for all… all but myself and Jankoutsu. Could it be that she is just too pure to not care about others?' he knew that she would be trouble, yet she now depended on him and his crew. So he'd be there for her when she needed him. Opting to share the bed, he snuggled close to the tiny girl in his arms and fell asleep.

Kagome sat on the edge of the ship with her head in her hands as she lost herself in thought. 'I wonder how my inner demoness could have gotten out so easily when she knows she's not meant to. Maybe she comes out on instinct, or when I'm about to die. I don't know but then… why would she kiss fluffy-chan?' she thought to herself, shocked more then ever when she heard a reply. 'I kissed him cos you wouldn't lady' she said in an aggravated tone. Kagome turned around, only to see that she was alone.

'A-are you my inner demoness?' Kagome thought

'Yeah kags I'm the one and only midoriko, both your inner demoness and your inner miko at your service'

'AT MY SERVICE? YOU KILLED- NO MASSACRED THREE CREWMEN!'

'Yeah… those three crewmen were going to rape you, I'm sorry for helping you'

'You couldn't have done it any cleaner?'

'Well I'm sorry if I haven't been out in a while… maybe TWO HUNDRED YEARS!'

'But I haven't been alive that long… how?'

'I was locked away in a jewel which was born into you, but before that I was a real being of both miko and demoness. I was never accepted by anyone and was punished to live inside the jewel until another like me was born, then I am to be their servant and guide them through life, protecting them when necessary' she explained,

'Oh… so you knew that they were… but then why did you kiss fluffy-chan?'

'Hehe… well that was because you wouldn't do it, plus, it's the only way to transform back.'

'Really?'

'Yes, hey… um we sorta didn't notice this before but um Jankoutsu is shaking you like a rag doll so I'm off, we'll speak again.' Midoriko said before Kagome joined the world of reality, only to feels cold water thrown upon her. She spluttered and looked around, seeing Jankoutsu with a bucket and a worried look plastered on his face. Growling, Kagome shook out the water like a dog and stood up with a smile on her face, "ohayo Jankoutsu-chan, is it time to make breakfast yet?" she asked as she scratched the back of her head. He sweat dropped and replied, "Uh Kagome-san, it's past lunch. You zoned out ages ago and I was so worried. Are you ok?" he said as he gave her the bread which was baked by the crew. "Arigato" Kagome said as she ate it happily.

"What happened?" Jankoutsu asked as he sat beside her, Kagome explained about midoriko as he listened intently. Kagome in the end was fighting the tears that wanted to spill, Jankoutsu sighed as she spoke, "I didn't mean to hurt kouga-san and his friends, midoriko felt threatened so she came out. I don't want to be different, I want to be normal" she dried as the tears finally fell. Jankoutsu cringed, hating to see the tears on her beautiful face, however, he knew that she would only ever be his friend. For she loved another and would only ever be his, schooling his face, he was about to calm her when a bird flew past the two and landed close by.

Kagome looked up in shock, but seeing the note attached to its leg made her smile grow. "hey it's from Sango-chan and Miroku-san!" she exclaimed happily as she took the two notes, one was written from Sango and Miroku while the other was formal.

_Dear kags,_

_It's us Sango and Miroku here just letting you know that we received your letter and have agreed. However, your father is in a rage and has cancelled the betrothal between you and Yasha. The king said that Kikyo would be upset that you were not gong to be at her party however we will be there so we hope that you do! It's a masquerade party and you must bring a guest so look lively._

_When you return, we want to hear many stories and see your smiling face again or else ok?_

_Well we have to go because we have chores. Be safe and we'll see you soon_

_Love Sango and Miroku._

_Oh and bankoutsu says he hopes you've found someone for him…_

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she handed the letter to Jankoutsu and rose with the other letter. "Sorry Jankoutsu-chan, I'll be back. I just need to reply to the letter" she said as she moved towards Sesshomaru's cabin.

When she entered, she found him curled up in a ball sleeping silently. 'Aww, how kawaii' she thought as midoriko chuckled lightly. Kagome inwardly poked her tongue out and looked for paper and a pencil, "aha" she said when she found one, sitting at the table and scribbling madly. Once she had finished, she tied it to the pigeon's leg and let it fly off, smiling. "What are you doing baka?" Kagome turned around and tripped over her own feet, falling flat on the floor, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk in amusement as she rubbed her backside in pain "ittai" she cursed as she slowly stood and brushed off any dirt. "I'll ask only once more… what are you doing?" the captain replied, causing Kagome to grin stupidly. "I'm writing a letter, well at least I was, but now I'm talking to you, but soon I'll be opening another letter" she said happily. Sitting on the bed, Kagome opened the second letter, receiving an invitation. "What does it say?" he asked in a bored tone as he waited for her answer. "Well you see the pigeon returned fluffy-kun and it says that I'm invited to Kikyo-san's ball and I am to bring at least one guest. Hm I wonder who I'll take" Kagome read out as she looked at the captain, a blush formed on her face as she looked away from the white haired figure. He already understood what she was going to ask, however, he liked teasing her.

"Umm, s-Sesshomaru-kun, do you… you know, want to come with me?" she said nervously as her blush darkened. "Hmm, ok then" sesshomaru replied, kissing Kagome on the cheek before leaving the cabin room. Too bad he completely missed the flash of red that showed in Kagome's eyes as she smirked menacingly, but it was gone instantly as a worried Kagome went to search for Jankoutsu.

"Jankoutsu, what should I do?" Kagome said as they both prepared the dinner,

"Hmm, just be on alert and tell midoriko-san not to do anything stupid." He said as she nodded. "I only hope she'll listen, the ball is tomorrow night," she sighed as they left to serve the dinner.

Kagome could hardly wait, in only a few hours Kagome, Sesshomaru and Jankoutsu would be heading off to Kikyo's ball and she would be able to show off her new gown while seeing Sesshomaru in a suit. Dreamily, she placed the food on the table and left after hearing a thank you. Humming a song, she began cleaning and soon found herself with an hour to get ready, "eek, I'm gonna be laaaate" she screeched, running for the room where her gown was held.

Once she had dressed and pulled her hair up, she looked in the large mirror. The golden strapped sandals that she came with complimented the outfit and her hair was in a pony tail, her long hair in natural curls while a few bangs were left out to give her face shape. Her smile grew as she left the room in search of Jankoutsu, all the while hearing compliments from the crewmen who knew that they could look, but never touch.

'Now midoriko, please don't come out unless it's urgent' she thought as the inner woman sighed 'alright, but this'd better be worth it' she replied as Kagome reached the deck where the two men stood.

As soon as they say her, their jaws dropped. Or at least Jankoutsu's did while Sesshomaru did all that he could not to drop his jaw. "Wow Kagome-san, you look great" Jankoutsu said as he walked up to her, blushing, she looked at the captain who looked indifferent. "Oh no, I forgot something" Jankoutsu said as he ran off suddenly, causing Sesshomaru to growl inwardly. 'That boy is trying to annoy me' he thought as he walked closer to the girl, reaching inside his pocket, he took out a bracelet and a necklace. Kagome gasped at their beauty as he explained, "they were my mother's, she gave them to me before she passed and I believe that they'll look nice on you" he didn't tell her that they were meant for the one he loved, and wouldn't mention in either as he spun the girl around and placed the jewellery on her.

Jankoutsu returned moments later with a large smirk on his face. "I guess I had it with me the whole time" he said as he gave them each a mask as Kagome smiled and nodded,

"Can we go nooooooow?" she pleaded as she showed her puppy dog eyes. Sighing, Sesshomaru made a cloud from his ki and they all jumped on. "Bye bye boys!" she said happily as they all waved in farewell. She giggled as most of them were blushing and she turned to hold onto Sesshomaru for balance.

**Err wrote and finished this a fair amount of time ago so don't hate me for a bad and super cheesy plot xD**

**R and R if you will**


End file.
